a chance meeting
by murdermurder
Summary: quinn and rachel meet in the streets of new york.   rachel is smoking hot.


It was a Monday when Quinn Fabray met her best-kept secret, walking along the streets of New York, New York.

Needless to say Rachel Berry was a secret from years long gone, a secret that reminded her of the way Noah Puckerman smelled, the way the air in the room of the celibacy club felt when she came in from the hallway, along with a few other oddball spots around the plot of McKinley high..Ohio had never been a place with money to throw around for a few Lima Losers like themselves.

_"Lets face it, we're all Lima Losers, and that's all we'll ever be. Maybe half of us will go to college, and two of us might do it in another state!" _She smirked as she walked along the sidewalk, completely unaware of the events that were about to fall into place. Two of them had made it out of the cow town, this was a miracle indeed. Suddenly she stopped short, her eyes widening.

She saw Rachel.

The brunette was parading around in what appeared to be-no definitely was a trench coat. What the hell..and she was headed straight towards Quinn, who was watching her with falcon eyes, that still seemed to be missing the fact that her dream girl was walking towards her.

Rachel took exactly two steps past her, which was all Quinn was willing to wait to turn around to chase her, and then froze, and spun on her heels. "DO I know you from somewhere?" she said curiously, then here eyes widened. "Quinn?" she said, disbelieving. Quinn did nothing, but stayed frozen exactly where she was. Rachel looked different somehow. The same, but different. Her skin was tan, and she had grown out of her high school style-but not very much,something Quinn couldn't help but find incredibly endearing.

She was wearing a plaid blue skirt and a button up shirt which was a similiar shade of blue. The main difference was in her Black peep toe heels, which Quinn judged to be at least three or four inches tall, putting Rahel at almost the same height as Quinn, who was sporting heels of her own.

"Rachel, how have you been?" smiled Quinn in her slightly nasally and very princess-esque voice.

"I'm with Blaine!" Rachel grinned back at her former lover. Quinn's smile turned into a sort of terrified, completely let down expression. The petite blonde took a horrified half step back, purely involuntary. "Performing with him," Rachel elaborated softly, a mischevious smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Quinn gave a relieved exhale and a slight glare at the other girl.

"You're gonna wanna watch this," Rachel said, as Quinn covered her ears and squinted around times square, as some sort of mechanical screaming noise occured. It cut off quickly and Quinn looked up to see Rachel standing on top of a park bench, across from a girl she didn't recognize. Between them in the cleared out section stood Blaine.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Blaine with a mischevious grin. 

[Random Girl]  
>You you can keep on watchin' me<p>

[Rachel]  
>Look at me; I know I'm fly (know I'm fly)<br>Look at me; you wanna be fly like I  
>I'm the truth and the truth don't lie<p>

[Random Girl]  
>I'm on fire<p>

[Both]  
>Everything she do is like me (Ay)<br>From her head to her feet like me (Ay)

They both hopped off of their benches now and were beginning a walk towards Blaine, hands on their hips, stepping back and forth with the music.

[Random Girls]  
>She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me<p>

[Both]  
>Everything she be is like me (Ay)<br>Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)

[Rachel]  
>She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me<p>

Rachel demonstrated her last line with some helpful choreography and a wink at Quinn that made her think things along the line of "can I get pregnant from this?"

[Both]  
>She wish she was fine<br>She wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party  
>She wish she was me, and that's too bad<p>

[Rachel]  
>Ohhh, she wish she was bad<br>Ohh Ohh, she wish that she had  
>All the boys like me<br>It ain't easy being me-zie baby.

And with the final beat, the music cute on a (for Quinn anyway) very disturbing scene of Rachel, other random girl who better not be flirting with Rachel, with their hands all over each other.

Applause and some rather perverted sounding cheering from a couple of cracking teenaged voices erupted as Rachel ran over to Quinn, the same giddy smile on her face that used to be after a performance that went well, or a more important memory..the first time Quinn kissed her.

"What did you think?" she said, pulling Quinn close to her, in what seemed to be a completely innocent manner.

"I think you and I need to find a car right now."


End file.
